L'étrange dernier
by Rauz
Summary: Sam et Jack dans une situation pour le moins périlleuse. Rien de nouveau quoi ...     Défi n 6 du CPAF: le cliffhanger


Ils avaient terriblement mal aux pieds. Leur peau ne cessait d'être écorchée à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient.

Ils en pleureraient presque s'ils avaient le temps. S'ils avaient le temps d'en perdre à s'apitoyer sur leur sort à un moment aussi crucial.

Les chaussures ne faisaient pas partie de l'accoutrement qui leur avait été attribué, ce qui était bien dommage selon eux. N'importe quels sandales ou souliers auraient été une bénédiction pour courir sur ce sol rocailleux et désertique.

Que ne donneraient-ils pas pour avoir leurs boots standards et tout leur attirail.

Comment se retrouvaient-ils, habillés respectivement d'une tunique et d'un pantalon et d'une robe longue en espèce de lin noir presque transparent à courir, main dans la main, étonnamment?

Ces mains qui**,** dans leur cellule où la lumière n'entrait jamais, les avaient unis non seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Point de transmission d'une chaleur corporelle et plutôt sentimentale qui avait été le salut de leurs nuits froides.

Comme d'habitude, une mission supposée être d'une simplicité révoltante avait tourné à la catastrophe.

Daniel, Teal'c et Bra'tac étaient partis sur le site Alpha pour rencontrer quelques Jaffas rebelles, tout juste réchappés d'un camp de prisonniers. Jack et Sam s'étaient quant à eux rendus sur P5H-160 pour y retrouver un Tok'râ devant leur fournir des informations sur Ba'âl pour le compte duquel il avait opéré avant d'être découvert et de devoir s'échapper. Il s'était donc réfugié sur cette planète aux autochtones hostiles et au DHD défectueux.

Le Tok'râ, Selin, était mort, tué par les mêmes habitants qui avait fait du général et du colonel leurs prisonniers peu de temps après leur arrivée, alors que Carter réparait le cadran pendant qu'ils attendaient le Tok'râ à leur point de rendez-vous, la porte.

Les Saborians, puisque c'était leur nom, étaient une civilisation tout juste plus avancée que la Terre, technologiquement parlant, et qui n'aimaient pas particulièrement les rencontres extérieures, y préférant un protectionnisme quasi drastique.

D'autre part, plutôt que d'enfermer leurs prisonniers, ils en faisaient des esclaves, vendus au plus offrant.

C'est ainsi que Jack et Sam s'étaient retrouvés à servir un dénommé Ikus, figure emblématique s'il en était de ce monde.

Cela faisait trois jours.

Trois jours à contenir un pessimisme légitime, alternant entre leurs tours de garde respectifs et un repos que ne semblait pas vouloir permettre l'unique paillasse de béton dont disposaient les deux militaires. »

Les esclaves. Ils ne leur servaient pas que pour les corvées de ménage ou de cuisine. Ils étaient aussi esclaves sexuels. Homme ou femme, peu importait du moment que la libido de leur propriétaire s'en trouvait assouvie.

Dieu merci, leur tour n'était pas encore venu mais cela n'aurait plus tardé, Ikus ayant bientôt fait le tour de tout ses nouveaux « achats ».

Les habitants n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir leurs esclaves se rebeller et de fait, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement surveillés. Ikus ne les avait jamais séparés, les jugeant probablement trop dangereux pour la passivité presque masochiste qu'affichaient les esclaves Saborians. Cela avait eu du bon car les deux militaires avaient pu fausser plus facilement compagnie à leur « hôte », quittant leur cellule avant le lever du soleil.

Le seul point négatif, s'il on était du genre à considérer le verre toujours à moitié plein, était qu'ils n'avaient pas d'armes.

Dieu merci, les Saborians ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de leur absence tout de suite, ce qui leur donnait un peu d'avance.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la porte, posée au bord d'un ravin, au milieu de ce désert rocheux, un arbre mort élevant sa silhouette désolée à côté du cercle de Naquadah.

Le ciel**,** d'un gris clair uniforme**,** donnait une atmosphère encore plus insoutenable au lieu.

Ils courraient donc, Sam tenant d'une main le bas de sa robe pour qu'elle n'entrave pas ses foulées**,** quand un vrombissement s'éleva derrière eux et les fit s'arrêter. Ils se retournèrent à temps pour voir un vaisseau de la taille d'un Tel'tak se fondre sur eux.

Cette nouvelle menace leur fit reprendre leur course avec une énergie décuplée et une trajectoire en zigzag afin d'avoir plus de chances d'échapper au feu ennemi.

Les tirs étaient puissants. Chacun des impacts faisait voler des morceaux de roche par dizaines et laissait des trous béants dans le sol. S'ils venaient à être touchés, il ne resterait rien d'eux.

Jack lâcha la main de Carter et la poussa devant lui.

« Composez les coordonnées du site Alpha ! »

Le site Alpha n'avait pas encore d'iris, ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de leur GDO pour y accéder.

Elle ne répondit rien et puisa dans ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie pour allonger encore sa foulée.

Jack, en les séparant ainsi espérait couvrir Carter en attirant l'attention sur lui.

Les tirs redoublèrent comme si les occupants du vaisseau étaient de plus en plus en colère de voir les deux terriens encore en vie malgré leurs efforts.

Sam composa les coordonnées dès qu'elle arriva à la porte. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, elle se retourna, uniquement pour voir un tir toucher le sol très près de Jack, l'envoyant voler avec les cailloux et la poussière.

Craignant le pire, elle le rejoignit.

Il était pourtant si près d'elle …

« Mon général ! »

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, haletante, les yeux grands ouverts et tenta de voir l'étendue de ses blessures. Il était écorché, plus ou moins profondément et à divers endroits, mais il pourrait marcher. Il ouvrit d'ailleurs les yeux de lui-même.

« On y va Carter. »

Il devrait probablement rester allongé encore quelques secondes voir même quelques minutes, mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Il se releva donc avec l'aide de Sam et reprit le chemin de la porte. Seulement, les tirs avaient continué pendant qu'il était sonné, et le bout de ravin sur lequel était posée la porte, avait fini par céder sous la force des impacts.

Elle commença à lentement tomber dans le vide, sous le regard effrayé et dévasté des deux militaires.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent ensuite.

La même détermination les gagna soudainement.

Il fallait qu'ils passent cette porte, coûte que coûte.

S'ils restaient ici, ils mourraient.

Avec leur « solution », la fatalité de l'issue était moins évidente et nettement moins épouvantable.

Les tirs avaient cessé eux, leurs assaillants pensant sans doute qu'ils avaient renoncé à s'échapper.

Ils avaient tort.

Après une profonde inspiration, Jack passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sam et se précipita dans le vide avec elle.

Ils avaient vu pire.

Du moins, essayaient-ils de s'en convaincre.

Alors, plongeant la tête la première pour se donner de la vitesse, ils se laissèrent glisser dans les airs et rattrapèrent presque la porte. Encore un peu et ils rejoindraient le site Alpha.

L'arrivée sera rude mais qu'importe, quelques os cassés valaient mieux qu'une minute de plus sur cette planète.

Hélas, une fois encore, la chance leur tourna le dos.

La porte se referma et ils passèrent au travers.

Leur redonnant une position horizontale pour ralentir, inutilement, leur chute, Jack regarda Sam dans les yeux, une lueur indéchiffrable offrant une danse macabre dans le regard.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Mon général. »

Il s'imprégna de tout son visage. Ses cheveux volant frénétiquement, ses traits fins sur son visage pâle. La couleur insensée de ses prunelles. Sa bouche qui n'avait besoin d'aucun qualificatif.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais causé que du malheur à cette femme et pourtant, elle le regardait maintenant amoureusement, l'étreignant avec une force étonnante.

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sam, sans douceur. Et elle répondit bien sûr, plus durement encore. Quand ils relâchèrent leurs bouches, tous deux se posèrent les mêmes questions.

Qu'allaient-ils devenir maintenant ?

Allaient-ils tomber comme cela encore longtemps ?

Allaient-ils mourir ?

Et si cette fois-ci, rien ni personne ne les sauvait ?


End file.
